


The Bat Signal

by Macabre74



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sexting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: In which Robin is the beacon that guides Batman home. Eventually.





	The Bat Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober! Today's prompt is 'Dirty Talk'. This challenge with Lunix will be Omegaverse-themed, sometimes less strictly than others.
> 
> Kink: Dirty Talk

Robin: I can't believe you made me stay home  
Batman: Doctor's orders.  
Robin: It's not like I'm sick or have a broken leg D:  
Batman: It's only for three more days.  
Robin: But I'm bored. I'm boooooored.  
Robin: Text me more. Pay me attention  
Robin: B-o-r-e-d  
Robin: Are you even reading these?  
Batman: No.  
Robin: What an asshole  
Batman: Asshole saving the day.  
Robin: Oh sure, rub it in.  
Batman: That's what she said.  
Robin: Did you just make a joke?  
Batman: No.

*                                    *                                    *

Robin: When are you coming home?  
Robin: Hello?  
Robin: H  
Robin: E  
Robin: L  
Batman: I'm literally fighting for my life right now.  
Robin: L  
Batman: ...  
Robin: O

*                                    *                                    *

Robin: You should come back early tonight.  
Robin: We can cuddle  
Batman: No.  
Robin: You never want to cuddle with me  
Batman: I'm not having this conversation with you.  
Robin: You'd cuddle with me if I was a girl though, right?  
Robin: With big ole tiddies.  
Batman: You're impossible.  
Robin: And red lipstick on her nipples  
Batman: I'm turning my phone off.

*                                    *                                    *

Robin: [image]  
Batman: What is that.  
Robin: It's my nipple  
Batman: Why are you sending me pictures of y  
Batman: Never mind.  
Robin: I'm naked right now.  
Robin: Tarted up like one of your French girls.  
Batman: Where did you get makeup.  
Robin: It's not contraband you know. I got it at the pharmacy  
Batman: You're supposed to be in bed.  
Batman: Damn, you're hardheaded.  
Robin: You're mad. :(  
Robin: I just wanted to be pretty for you...  
Batman: You're already pretty enough.  
Robin: Really?  
Robin: Wait, is there a punch line? Are you bullying me?  
Robin: On a scale of 1 to 10  
Batman: -11  
Robin: D: D: D:

*                                    *                                    *

Robin: Can you come home early tonight? Please?  
Batman: Why.  
Robin: I don't feel so good.  
Batman: What's wrong? Is it your heart again? Do you have the nitro?  
Robin: Relax it's not that  
Robin: I just...  
Batman: What is it?  
Robin: I didn't take my suppressants  
Robin: I forgot, with all the other medication :(  
Batman: Shit. Is it too late?  
Robin: It is. I can feel it already. Under my skin.  
Batman: I'm an hour away  
Robin: Oh.  
Robin: Well it's okay  
Robin: I'm sure I'll be fine  
Batman: I'm on my way.  
Robin: Really? Can you bring food? I'm so hot, and I'm starving.  
Batman: What do you want to eat?  
Robin: Dick.  
Batman: ...  
Robin: You asked.

*                                    *                                    *

Batman: I'm going to be a bit later than I thought.  
Robin: im not going anywher  
Batman: Why are you texting like that?  
Robin: one hand , other one is busy  
Batman: You shouldn't be straining yourself, you're still on bedrest.  
Robin: not like u will do it 4 me  
Batman: I will. Just wait for me.  
Robin: liar  
Robin: u never want to touch me  
Robin: i have to initiate everything

*                                    *                                    *

Batman: I'll do everything. Just lie still.  
Robin: i cant it hurts  
Batman: Shit. I'm coming. Be good for me.  
Robin: fuck  
Robin: u cant say things like that  
Batman: I mean it. Only bad boys touch themselves without permission.  
Robin: im a good boy . gonna be so good for u  
Batman: I'll make sure you feel so good. You'll be so glad you waited.  
Robin: how  
Batman: You want details?  
Robin: plz  
Robin: im desperate  
Batman: Feeling needy, baby?  
Robin: god yes  
Batman: Going to fuck you so good. Knot you until you cry.  
Robin: please oh fuck  
Batman: I'm almost there.  
Robin: come plz  
Batman: I'm going to.  
Robin: fill me up  
Batman: I'm here now.


End file.
